The project concerns the impact of being a minority group woman on welfare performing the household head role on role perceptions translated into observable behavior. Some controls include social class, sex, status in family, status in community, age, and speech activity. The first year was devoted to extensive and intensive participation observation, informal conversations and discussions, some crisis intervention, tape recorded life histories, photographic documentation of situations and events, and creation of observable group/team situations. The second and final year will include the study of role patterning in terms of (a) present competencies of respondents; (b) potential competencies; (c) historical preparation and explorations in role patterning; (d) critical moments or periodical eruption in role patterning. We will also look at role patterning from a re-socialization perspective, and as a social action process rather than as an act of resignation to a situation. We will continue the data gathering techniques of the first year, but will begin a survey phase in which 600 women will be interviewed in their homes, using an interview-schedule being developed from data gleaned in the first year, and from the advice of community consultants; tests of the Kuhn "Twenty Statements" variety have been trid out and will be included in the home interviews. The final data will yield insights not only into the historical evolution of role patterning but also provide understanding of the mechanisms precipitating actual and perceived changes in role patterns and of the impact of these on the women's perception of self in society's institutions. Our understanding of formation/functioning of Family life will be enhanced.